Ron Atkinson
Ronald Frederick "Ron" Atkinson is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 12. Profile Ronald "Ron" Atkinson is a football player turned team manager, who later went on to become a football pundit. Atkinson became player-manager of non-league Kettering Town in 1971 at the age of 32. His success there led to a move to the league with Cambridge United, going on to win the then fourth Division in 1977. At the start of 1978, Atkinson moved to First Division West Bromwich Albion. He went on to manage clubs including Manchester United, Sheffield Wednesday, Coventry City, Aston Villa, Nottingham Forrest and Atletico Madrid. During his career, Ron picked up a number of trophies including two FA Cup wins. Atkinson was already working as a pundit for ITV Sport and, after leaving management, he continued in this role. For a number of years he covered most of the channel's live matches, sometimes as a studio guest, but more often as the "ex-football insider" member of a two-man commentary team. His commentaries with Clive Tyldesley provided the basis for late-1990s and early-2000s ITV Champions League nights. He also fronted two series of Extra Time With Ron Atkinson,with Ron interviewing football personalities like Kevin Keegan, Terry Venables and Martin O'Neill. Ron Atkinson's media work came to an abrupt halt on 21st April 2004, when he was urged to resign from ITV after making an unacceptable comment about Chelsea player Marcel Desailly. He also left his job as a columnist for The Guardian" by mutual agreement". Celebrity Big Brother 12 On Day 2, Ron was nominated for eviction by the 'cult celebrities' (Louie, Lauren and Sophie). On Day 7, he survived the public vote and Danielle was evicted from the House. Shortly after Danielle's eviction, after receiving three nominations, Ron faced the public vote for a second time in a row. On Day 9, after receiving the fewest amount of votes from the public, Ron was evicted from the House. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Ron2.jpg|Ron enters the Celebrity Big Brother 12 House Ron1.jpg|Ron receiving a formal warning from Big Brother in the Celebrity Big Brother 12 Diary Room Ron3.jpg|Ron drinking alcohol in the Celebrity Big Brother 12 House Ron6.jpg|Ron is evicted from the Celebrity Big Brother 12 House Ron4.jpg|Ron poses for the paparazzi after his eviction from the Celebrirty Big Brother 12 House Ron5.jpg|Ron is interviewed by Emma Willis after leaving the Celebrity Big Brother 12 House Trivia *Ron is the third oldest ever person to take part in a series of Celebrity Big Brother. **Ron is the oldest ever person to take part in a series of Celebrity Big Brother that aired on Channel 5. **Ron is the second oldest man to ever take part on the show. **Ron was the oldest Celebrity Big Brother 12 housemate. *Ron was the second Celebrity Big Brother 12 housemate to receive a formal warning from Big Brother after using, what was deemed as, inappropriate language while in the House. *Ron was the first Celebrity Big Brother 12 housemate to face the public vote twice in a row. Category:Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother 12 Housemate